bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DinoQueen13
If you're hear to BS about something, you might wanna leave and learn something called Manners. OR ELSE. And trust me, you don't want to know what that "OR ELSE" is. If you dare test my nonexistent patience, you'll pay for it in every shape and form. Archives #/Archive1 #/Archive2 Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 21:04, April 3, 2009 RE: Images What photo i uploaded in Bad Quality? If you're talking about the pics i uploaded just today, they don't have bad quality. If you talk about THIS quality, that quality is allowed SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:15, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sup This quality of pics is allowed? (Click on the image to see fullscreen) SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 15:49, January 20, 2011 (UTC) And.. this one? (Click on the image) SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 16:09, January 20, 2011 (UTC) The second one is from Bakugan New Vestroia original version (the japanese quality) SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 21:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Yesterday i didn't have school because it snowed and now today i didn't have school! Im kind of happy :) Winxy!/BLUE DRAGON!! FIGHT THE POWER!!!FEEL THE POWER!! TASTE THE POWER!!!!! (talk) 14:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) are you an admin?THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 01:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Uh.. How do you edit like: templates? I know it's a stupid question, you expect me to know. I mean it's so complicated because of Source. They also look like "The Same" type. THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 01:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : Ok I'm sorry i just wanted to know. I could figure it out MYSELF! THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 02:56, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Uh OkTHE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 03:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) WHY DID YOU DELETE MY BLOG?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! : '( Harassed, block, what?? You have this wrong. SHE was harassing ME!!! Anime is AWESOME!!! 16:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 1. She kicked me. 2. I was angry. 3. They only agree cuz they hate me, just like everyone else does I dont know what an IP Address is. Tell the others I'm sorry, goodbye, hope I can see them again. I know they won't care though, but please pass on the message. Templates FOR FUN! Can I make temlates for fun. Like there this template: THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 18:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) hey can i be apart of the anti- kazarina club to? shes one of my least favorite characters Help What are: Rollbacks, Bots, Checkuser-global, VSTF, Check Users, and Bureaucrats? Please tell me.THE GLORIOUSS999Ω∞|Earth and Fire 19:55, January 22, 2011 (UTC) IDC if stupid anonymous yells on mah user page... Every stupid anonymous get to go... Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 23:17, January 24, 2011 (UTC) you ever think that my sig is true? Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 05:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) btw, i'm typing in crappy grammer since one of my hands is in throbbing pain. Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 05:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow DQ, good job with the policies Warm-hearted? Sounds like a good pay-back. LOL Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 20:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I Think I Messed Up I think I messed up on this page: Spectra999 please delete it if it's wrong. Sorry!THE GLORIOUSS999∞|''Fire Fury!!!'' 00:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : Oh and how did they make this type of Template? THE GLORIOUSS999∞|''Fire Fury!!!'' 00:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sewers Thanks a lot. Now it's time to take down Kazarina! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! Knife! 23:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'm so glad to have someone like you DQ13! THE GLORIOUS∞S999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 00:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok thanks for clarifying that up for me. -- Agent Slash January, 28, 2011 Club Anti kazarina Thanks you hate her to right Anyways I think that she dosent deserve to become queen of gundalia anyway Goodbye Kazarina and hello Barodius delete Please delete: Template:Spectra999X and Template:InfinitySpectra999THE GLORIOUS∞S9999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 23:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply I agree, he/she seems to have no purpose but to add his "opinions" to pages.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Boone, you're not ]]''a bottle!"' 02:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL thanx dinoqueen! your an awesome person too. ;D LOL yeah i was wondering how you do the blog thingy:D is it a template or what? hmmmm puzzling woops forgot too signKellynKaz (talk) 23:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hey dinoqueen has everything become normal again over your side of the world :D?KellynKaz (talk) 23:36, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hmmm yeah i'll start editing the episodesKellynKaz (talk) 23:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hey dinoqueen... so i was wondering how do you do a poll post cause i'm still new with this and how your and admin.. :D sorry forgot to signKellynKaz (talk) 23:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you next to a Candle? uh Nice. I [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'am']] the 'ANIMAL! 22:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) hi its titaniumgirl you do make a good point but their have been many rumours about that if you find out more leave a message on my talk page thanks Titaniumgirl (talk) 23:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Please delete this:Lava FlowTHE GLORIOUS∞S999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 18:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting it.THE GLORIOUS∞S999|''Fire Fury!!!'' 22:08, February 9, 2011 (UTC) drawing i have an idea for mah drawing. maybe u can draw my home planet pyreezia? maybe draw a city, then a pyreezian (people that inhabit pyreezia) ... its and idea. i have info bout pyreezia on my profile, an if u need mor info just tell me Ultimapyrus is #1!!! 01:13, February 10, 2011 (UTC) you really dance to caramelldansen? Idk, and idwk. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R']] WIKI ADMIN, AOH!' 22:47, February 10, 2011 (UTC)' Lol, like i can't help it when i hear Peanut Butter Jelly Time. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 22:53, February 10, 2011 (UTC) it's not much of a song to hear. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 23:05, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Why is that not overly surprising? THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 20:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) You mind dropping me a link? THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 20:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Might as well return the favor. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 20:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) What an a**. He needs to learn that he isn't all powerful, just because of his user name. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 15:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) (hailing Queenie) I will do this task, your majesty. >:) THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 15:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) (pulls out a shotgun) Too much, big sister? Your majesty? You get the point :P THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 15:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Anubias and Sellon I think i just made a connection. I find that team Anubias is only male brawlers led by a male Darkus, whilst Sellon is only female led by a female Haos (possibly). It means they are total opposites. Idk if this will mean something in the future, but it may be something worth knowing, your highness. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 02:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Well you would think by what Sellon looked like she would be Haos, but thats just me. THE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RATED R ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'WIKI ADMIN, AOH!']] 02:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ash from Pokemon, Kenta from Beyblade, and Komba had girl voice actors. 50px Rule 14 50px 02:40, February 14, 2011 (UTC) He could also be the little kid. 50px Rule 14 50px 02:40, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the message about having me here. I look forward to help Wikia :)